


A Smell Like Love

by nanasuoka



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, It's basically just really fluffy, M/M, haru be sniffin rin, sense stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanasuoka/pseuds/nanasuoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru likes the way Rin smells.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Smell Like Love

**Author's Note:**

> hmmmm what is this. what am i.

Haru likes the way Rin smells. It's sort of like, cherry blossoms and skin-- Rin's skin smells sweet, a bit like strawberries and his fabric softener. Haru's favorite fruit are strawberries. 

Haru likes the way Rin smells. He remembers this when he stays the night at Rin's house and forgets a shirt for the next day. Rin's shirt is maroon. It smells like water, but sort of fruity and sugary and very _Rin._ Rin's shirt comes down to just below Haru's hips. 

Haru likes the way Rin smells. It's confirmed when they're on the plane to Australia and Rin's head is resting on Haru's shoulder and Haru can smell his shampoo— it smells like the color pink, sort of like watermelon and _love_ with a hint of musk. Rin's hair is very soft between Haru's fingers. 

Haru likes the way Rin smells. He knows this when he's laying in Rin's bed, beside Rin himself and Rin's covers smell like chlorine and vanilla and mint. Haru likes the way Rin pulls him closer, half asleep. He likes the way he can hear Rin's heart. He likes the way that, when he wakes up, Rin's smell is all over him.

Haru likes the way Rin smells. This proves to be true when Rin is close enough to kiss Haru, when Rin is kissing Haru, and when Rin smells like raspberries and oranges. He tastes like cinnamon and mint and his lips move like he's meant to kiss Haru. Maybe they are both meant to kiss eachother. Haru likes the way Rin kisses him. 

And, Haru decides, as Rin's lips brush against his once more, that he likes the way Rin tastes, too.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is nanasuoka idk????


End file.
